Kids Next Door: Operation R.A.N.G.E.R Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Kids Next Door: Operation R.A.N.G.E.R. Numbuh 1: There's a story that some kids tell. When the world was ruled by an evil adult, A story about a boy, a friend and a promise. This story begins when earth was devastated before we were born. A harsh, bleak place, Where everyone lived in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle and kids live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer him directly. But they always point... to the Darkness. When the Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu appeared, A boy uses a psychokinetic blast to whip it out of his way. Numbuh 1: This darkness, They burn away at the earth destroying everything in their path. They come from a eternal life form we cannot truly defeat. The Earthbound Immortal is known as the Dark Signers. As the boy looks at the dark sky, He heard footsteps of his good friend and leader of the K.N.D, Numbuh 0. Numbuh 0: Hey there, fancy meeting you here, Old friend. The boy turned around, It reveals to by Robbie Diaz, aka. Numbuh 626. As the two friends came closer, They clasp hands warmly up high, down low, And a fist bump. Numbuh 0: Ha-ha! Numbuh 626: Yeah! Numbuh 0: Hey, Numbuh 626! Numbuh 626: Good to see ya, Old pal! They pat each other on the shoulder as they both started grinning. Numbuh 626: Whaddaya been up to? Numbuh 0: Aw, Come on, You know me. Still fightin' the good fight robbin' the rich to feed the poor and all that! So I see Sector V got to ya. Numbuh 626 glances at his mark that saids, 6.2.6. Numbuh 626: Yeah, Well... hm. I see you finally learned how to use a wrench! Numbuh 0 turns, And they're both looking at his runner sitting atop the trash Numbuh 0: Yeah, Finished 'er last year! She's a beauty, Right? Whaddayou say we hit the streets. Numbuh 626; You bet. Numbuh 355: Numbuh 0! Numbuh 0: Numbuh 355, What's wrong? Numbuh 355: He's appeared again! With they're determination at hand, The two friends hoped on they're riders go off a high jump, Soaring through the air. Numbuh 0: Wooooooooooo! They both flew up smoothly up in the sky as Numbuh 355 jumps quickly from roof to roof. (Codename: Kids Next Door Theme Song begins) Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission Operation: R.A.N.G.E.R. Radiant Avengers Never Give Evil Response Writing Operative: Mr. Warburton Production Operative: Mo Willems Numbuh 626, Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 355 have gone through the City and are running right up to confront Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, who emerges as a golem monster ready to attack with a roar. They are stunned but look up. Numbuh 626: Come on, You monster! Ccapac Apu moves on and roars in the dark flames, after the battle, There was a pit of molten dark lava is shown where Ccapac Apu once stood. Numbuh 355: Looks like we stopped it for now. Numbuh 0: Yep, but it'll just rise up from its ashes again. Then, Numbuh 626 hits a brick wall with his fist in frustration. Numbuh 626: What's the point of all this? It'll never end. Numbuh 0: Calm down, Numbuh 626. There's no reason of getting upset? Numbuh 626: (disappointed) Then tell me what we should do, How can we completely destroy the Earthbound Immortals? Numbuh 355 was unsure what to do and closes her eyes to think, All of a sudden a dark voice is heard. Mephiles the Dark: ...By knowing the truth, Of course. Numbuh 626 looks around to see who has said it as he, Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 355 look up at Mephiles, on the top of a ruined building. Mephiles the Dark: Just as a flower comes from a seed, Or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe. Numbuh 0: Is that really the answer to our problem? However, Numbuh 626 points to Mephiles. Numbuh 626: Tell me, Do you know who it is? Mephiles looks around at Numbuh 626 with a sinister look in his eyes as the Scene fades to black, Mephiles leads Numbuh 626, Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 355 into the database. Mephiles the Dark: To fix this present timeline, You need to change the past. The group looks around the database. Numbuh 0: What?! But that's impossible. Mephiles the Dark: With my help, you can, Because I have the power to travel through time! Numbuh 0: (surprised) No way! Mephiles the Dark: In order to change the past, You must eliminate the individual who has awakened the Earthbound Immortals. He is known as the Dark Warrior. Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 355 think and ponder, Then... Numbuh 626: If I eliminate that guy, Will our world be saved? Mephiles the Dark: (nods) The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event. This was when the Earthbound Immortals were freed and they're darkness were released into the world. Mephiles turns on the computer, Numbuh 626, Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 355 see images of Planet Earth and other things. Mephiles the Dark: And you have this person to blame. Mephiles takes out the purple Chaos Emerald and shows it to Numbuh 626, Who takes it and gazes upon it. A vision of Emerl and the dark flames appears and the camera makes a close-up of Emerl staring blankly. Numbuh 626: I see it! So, That robot is the Dark Warrior? Numbuh 355 gets closer to Silver and stares at him and the emerald. Numbuh 355: A robot with darkness... Numbuh 626 hands the emerald back to Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark: I'll send us back in time to the point when the Power Rangers were alive. Mephiles generates a sphere with his hands, Places it on Silver and Blaze. And the three of them vanish. Scene fades to black. Numbuh 1: Some kids say Numbuh 626's disappearance was a mystery of Mephiles plot, Others say this story is only make believe, There never was a Numbuh 626 and that time travel was impossible, But I believe that he exists and I know what I will do whatever it takes if I ever find him. Five words only: We are Kids Next Door. At the K.N.D Sector 5 Treehouse, Numbuh 1 was remembering of the time when his father was Numbuh 0 and save the earth from Grandfather. Numbuh 1: According to legend, Grandfather was once defeated by Numbuh 0 along with Numbuh 626. Therefore, I will not rest until I've found one proof of Numbuh 626's existence. Numbuh 4: Okay, Numbuh 1. I've got one question, Do you have any idea where this Numbuh 626 guy is? Numbuh 2: We're still working on that, Numbuh 4. Besides, If Numbuh 626 was part of the Kids Next Door, It shouldn't be too hard to find, right? Numbuh 1: Precisely, Numbuh 2, so team, here's what we're gonna do. Numbuh 362: (through the treehouse's radio) Come in, Sector V! Repeat! Come in, Sector V! Numbuh 5: Hold on, Guys! It's Numbuh 362! She tunes in the Supreme Leader on a monitor. Numbuh 1: Greetings, Numbuh 362. What seems to be the problem? Numbuh 362: Listen up, Team. We're picking up heavy energy readings over at a battle fortress known as the Egg Carrier and I need you to go investigate. Numbuh 4: Alright, Looks like another adult butt-kicking mission. Numbuh 1: We'll go check it out right away, Numbuh 362. Numbuh 2: Yeah, You an count on us. Numbuh 362: Good, Now get to it. Numbuh 362, Out. So, With that said, The transmission ended. Numbuh 1: Alright team, Let's move out! So, Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 begin their mission towards the Egg Carrier. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Robbie and the others were doing some science projects with everyone working in partners. Vice Principal Luna: Alright, Everyone. Today's assignment will be your choice for some science projects. You will each work together in partners, Walk around and ask the students to be your partner. Yoshi: Awesome! Mordecai: Sweet! Twilight Sparkle: That's fantastic. Rigby: Quick question, Vice Principal Luna. What partner pair are we talking about? Vice Principal Luna: I'm glad you asked, Rigby. You'll partner with one boy or girl, Whichever you prefer in either way. (to Robbie) And as for you, Robert. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Vice Principal Luna? Vice Principal Luna: You will partner with a new student who should be entering the classroom any moment. Robbie Diaz: Oh, okay. Vice Principal Luna: Alright, Everyone. Let's get started, Do your best on your science projects. With Vice Principal Luna last words, Everyone walked around to find their partner. However, There was a knock as Dean Cadence came in with a new student, Serena. Vice Principal Luna: Oh, Hello, Cadence. I see you bring our newest student with you. Dean Cadance: Of course, This is her first day here. (to the Students) Everyone, As you all might know, We have a new student that's gonna join us today. Say hello to Serena. Serena: Hi, Everyone. It's nice to meet you, I'm Serena. But then, She noticed Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, Sonic, Sora, Rigby and Gmerl waving. Yoshi: Hey there, Serena. (laughs) Serena: (gasp happily) Hi there, Guys. Sonic the Hedgehog: Good to see you again. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, We're really happy that you could come here from the Kalos Region. Serena: Thanks very much, Sunset. (looks at Robbie thinking of his science project) And who's this? Rigby: Oh, That's Robbie Diaz. He's our best pal in CHS. Yoshi: Yep. (whispering to Amy) Should we tell Serena our secret as Data Squad Power Rangers? Amy Rose: (whispering) I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Yoshi. Mordecai: (whispering) Yeah, Dude. Let's just keep it to ourselves for now. Yoshi: (whispering) Okay, It was just a thought. Sora: (whispering) Don't worry, We might tell her soon enough. Vice Principal Luna: Serena, Why don't you work with Robert with his science project. Serena: I'd be delighted, Vice Principal Luna. (looks at Robbie) If it's okay with you. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Of course. (pull's out the chair) Have a seat. Serena: How very generous of you, thank you. So, Serena sattled her bag on the wall and sat next to Robbie, Just then, Robbie and Robin were both having visions of the Cyan Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Ugh?! Robin Diaz: Ah?! Serena: Robbie, Are you okay? Rigby: Guys, What's happening to Robbie and Robin?! Yoshi: You guys okay?! Robin Diaz: I... I think so. Vice Principal Luna: Are you two alright? Robbie Diaz: (panting) Yeah, I think..... I think me and Robin saw something.. Serena: Robbie, What's wrong? Robbie Diaz: I, I'm not sure, Serena.... I kinda have the abillity to see visions on what might happen. Sunset Shimmer: He's not the only one, Robin has the same ability as he does. Just then, The bell rang was quick as a flash. Vice Pincipal Luna: Class dismissed, We shall continue our science projects on Monday. Later, Sunset and Starlight decided to go see Trixie. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Trixie. Trixie: Hello, Sunset and Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: How've you been? Trixie: Oh, You know, Just relaxing as usual. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, Would you like to hang out with us for a bit? Sunset Shimmer: We'll even ask Robbie if you'll join us. Trixie: Oh, Of course, My friends. I'm not doing anything right now. At Cyberspace, Robbie was in his room with Robin, then, he suddenly had a memory coming to him. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! Robin Diaz: Robbie, What's wrong? Inside his memory, He was born in the future with Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 355 and had a mark number "6.2.6" Robbie Diaz: 626.... Robin Diaz: What? Then, Robbie pulled up his sleeve and saw the number 6.2.6 on his arm. Amy Rose: Robbie, are you okay? Mordecai: Dude, What's going on? Robbie Diaz: Guy, Look at this. Robbie show everyone the number 6.2.6 as they're were surprised Sunset Shimmer: Whoa, What is that? Rigby: I have no idea. Gmerl: It's the number 626, Rigby. Use your head. Rigby: Hey, Man. I was just clueless! Yoshi: Chill out, Dudes! I'm sure there's a real mystery to solve. At the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's Mansion, There was a ring on the doorbell. Father: Who is it this time, Will somebody get the door!? Then, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane came in to see Father. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: We believe some visitors would like to see you, Father. As they moved aside, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot arrived to greet Father. Father: Who the heck are you clowns? Dr. Eggman: Greetings, Father. I am Dr. Eggman, I'm an evil scientist from another world. I entrust that you're having some trouble withe the Kids Next Door, Correct? Father: Go on, I'm listening. Dr. Eggman: How you ever thought that the K.N.D. aren't the only ones that tried to stop you. Father: Hmmm, Now that you've mention it, I haven't known that. Why do you ask? Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 and his team were sneaking through to see what Father was up too. Numbuh 2: (whispering) Hey, Guys, Look at this. Numbuh 1: What is it, Numbuh 2? Did you find Father? Numbuh 2: Yeah, But I don't think he's alone. They looked as Eggman was talking to Father. Dr. Eggman: Well, In my dimension, There are a group of multi-colored super heroes called "Power Rangers", And there was a certain group of Rangers I'd failed my attempt to destroy for their interference are the Data Squad Rangers. Father: No kidding, Doctor. What'd ya have in mind? Dr. Eggman: Well, I was thinking if we join forces, We could take down the Data Squad Rangers and the Kids Next Door. What do you think? Father: (chuckles) Well, I think that's a good idea. My Delightful Children and I will help you defeat our hated enemies. Dr. Eggman: Excellent. As they laughed, Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 were shocked. Numbuh 4: Aw crud. I don't like the look of this, You guys. Numbuh 5: I'm starting to think that Father has a new friend to get rid of us. Numbuh 3: What are we gonna do, Numbuh 1? And who are the Data Squad Rangers look like? Numbuh 2: Well, Whoever these Data Squad Power Rangers are that guy said, They're going to need our help. Numbuh 1: Excellent idea, Numbuh 2. Let's head to the Moonbase. So, The Kids Next Door left was quick as a flash to outer space. At the K.N.D. Moonbase, Numbuh 2 told Numbuh 362 about Dr. Eggman and Father's alliance. Numbuh 362: Hmmm, This might not be good. We have to find a way to stop Father's plan. (to Numbuh 86) Numbuh 86, See if you can look up the files of the Power Rangers Data Squad. Numbuh 86: Right, I'm on it. As Numbuh 86 loaded up the files on the monitor, They can see scenes from their resent fight's with Eggman's robots. Numbuh 60: Hmm, According to these videos, They're a group of heroes that fought against Dr. Eggman's robots in their dimension. Numbuh 362: Numbuh 2, What are they're names? Numbuh 2: (Looking through the Ranger Files) I got it, Their name's are Robin Diaz, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Princess Marina, Princess Kelly, Coloratura a.k.a. Rara, Gmerl, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and that's the leader of the Data Squad Power Rangers, Robbie Diaz. However, Numbuh 362 recognized Robbie's mark of Numbuh 626. Numbuh 362: Wait, freeze that image! Under her command, Numbuh 2 stopped the image. Numbuh 362: Zoom in. As it zooms in the mark of Numbuh 626, Numbuh 362 couldn't believe her own eyes. Numbuh 362: The mark of Numbuh 626... Numbuh 60: You don't think...? Numbuh 86: That boy can't be...? Numbuh 1: Of course, There's no doubt in my theory that Robert Diaz is Numbuh 626. Numbuh 4: You mean to say that the Data Squad leading Red Ranger is Numbuh 626? Numbuh 1: Of course he is, And Robert is the one, I'm positive. Numbuh 363: Good luck with that, Gang. Numbuh 2: Well, Let's hope you're right, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4: Hmm, I don't know about that, Numbuh 2. Teenagers are nothing but trouble to me. Numbuh 5: In our world, They are. But I think the Data Squad Rangers might be our only chance to stop Father and Eggman. Numbuh 1: That's right, Let's move out to their world quickly! So with that said, Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 got on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door, Battle stations! Then, The S.C.A.M.P.E.R flew and headed towards a portal to the next dimension to find the Data Squad Rangers. Soon, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot created a robot for Father. Dr. Eggman: Father, It is my great privilege to bestow my robot. Say hello to Egg-Golem. Father: No bad, Doc. What does he do anyway? Dr. Eggman: Well, He's like a statue combined with a robot. Egg-Golem: I'm ready to rock and roll at any of your command. Father: Well, For starters, Go out there and destroy the Kids Next Door and the Power Rangers. Egg-Golem: As you command. As the Egg-Golem, Father turned towards the Delightful Children. Father: Why don't you go with him, My children? Just make sure that the Kids Next Door and the Power Rangers are defeated. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane: Yes, Father. We shall do whatever it takes to destroy those Kids Next Door. the Delightful Children laughed as the followed Egg-Golem. Back on Earth, Everyone were at Tails' lab as he and Gmerl ran some scans on Robbie's mark. Gmerl: Say, Rob, How did you ended up having the mark? Robbie Diaz: I'm.. I'm not sure, I can't even explain about it too. Miles Tails Prower: What are you working on anyway, Digit? Digit: Don't worry, Tails, I'm working on a new gadget that will blow your mind. Wanda: You'll see. Meanwhile, , Emerl the Dark Warrior has his next plan to take down Robbie. Emerl: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts